Walt Disney Academy
by starmariofan4
Summary: Anna is a rebellious teenager living in a one bedroom and one bathroom apartment with her 21 year old sister, Elsa Arendelle after the death of their parents. Anna starts attending Walt Disney Academy where anything can happen, and Anna's world finally seems to go her way until she meets Hans Southen, and after CHAOS! All rights reserved to their respective places.
1. Anna and Elsa

"Anna! Get Up," 21-year-old Elsa shouted to her 16-year-old who was still fast asleep.

"Five more minutes," Anna groaned, tossing in her light pink bed comforter.

"UP NOW," Elsa yelled, pulling off her sister's blanket.

"What's up with you," Anna asked, shivering.

"First of all, I have to head to college, I have to head to work , and then magically pick you up from high school! So, I'm kind of stressed. "

"I can just walk," Anna suggested, pulling on a green slipper.

"In this weather. Nope," Elsa responded, rushing to grab her blue raincoat.

"What's wrong, today," Anna said, knowing that Elsa always used that response.

"The news says that there might 8 inches of rain today," Elsa insisted, braiding her long, brown hair, with the platinum streak.

"Right," Anna said, grabbing some clothes from their closet.

"I left some doughnuts on the counter for you," Elsa began, "but don't forget, the bus is arriving here at 8 a.m. Okay."

"Okay, Elsa. I'll be fine," Anna said, walking behind their dressing screen.

"Fine. Be good, and don't do anything you might regret."

"Alright, alright," Anna replied.

"See you later, then," Elsa said rushing out the door.

After dressing in her black vest, light-blue shirt, a magenta raincoat and matching beret and dark blue skirt with white leggings, she walked into their tiny living room/kitchen. Anna walked over to the plate of chocolate doughnuts Elsa left out for her. After shoving a couple in her mouth, she looked over at the photo of her, Elsa, and….their parents. Their parents died in car crash when Anna was 14 and Elsa just went off to college. Their parents were off to see Elsa's campus when their car was struck by lightning, and they were eletrocuted from the inside. Anna, meanwhile, was staying with a neighbor, when they learned what happened. A funeral was held, and Anna's custody fell to the (technically) adult Elsa, and she was often competing with their Aunt Ingrid in court for Anna.

Anna was taken back from her memory when their little, snow-white pup, Olaf, humped on her lap. "Woah, 7:40," Anna cried and pushed the pup off her lap finished her grooming in distressed, and zoomed down the apartment building stairs. "Just made it," Anna said, panting as the bus turned the street corner.

The bus doors flew open for Anna. "Welcome aboard, miss," the driver said. "I'm Mr. Oaken."

"Good Morning, Mr. Oaken," she said climbing aboard the big yellow school. Anna searched the aisles, and decided on a seat next to a girl with short, brown hair, in a pink tank top and a long, lacy purple skirt, and another girl with long, wild red in a long sleeved black top with a white sillhouette of an archer, and jeans.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel Corona," said the girl with the short, brown hair.

"Like the storybook character," Anna said.

"Yeah, and this is Merida DunBroch," Rapunzel said, pointing to the other girl, "and you."

"Oh, umm, Anna Arendelle."

"Good to meet you, Anna," Merida said, in a Scottish accent.

"What do you like to do, Anna," Rapunzel asked. "I love to paint art."

"I like archery," Merida said.

"Well, most of the time I'd play in the snow during Winter."

"Cool," Rapunzel said, after that the girls continued chatting until the bus stopped off at the Walt Disney Academy.

"So, Anna, wanna have lunch together," Merida asked, as she, Anna, and Rapunzel exited the school bus.

"Sure. If we have the same lunch period," Anna said.

"Awsome," Merida replied, as she and Rapunzel headed to their homeroom.

Anna continued on by herself, until a door hit her in the face.

Author's Note: So as you probably guessed at this point, I am OBSESSED with Frozen. It's totally in my top 3. [My top 3] 1) Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2) Frozen 3)Beauty and the Beast. I finally decided after parodies of Frozen I decided on a Modern Elsa and Anna featuring all the other characters from Disney. Stay tuned.


	2. The New Girl

"Hey," Anna shouted rubbing her sore forehead.

"So sorry are you alright," the handsome boy said exiting from the doorway.

"I'm fine. I'm great actually," Anna replied obviously, lovestruck.

The boy helped her and introduced himself, "Hans Southren."

"Oh, ummmm Anna Arendelle."

"I see," he replied smoothly. "Well, I'll catch ya later."

Anna, meanwhile, was obviously starstruck by the encounter, that she almost forget which class she was in. _Anna! Where's your head, _ she thought to herself, after seeing the hallway clock. She raced over to her homeroom just as the bell rang.

"Miss Arendelle," the teacher said sternly, when Anna entered the classroom. "Why are you late?"

"Oh, ummm," Anna began, looking down at her toes.

"I asked you a question. Why are you late," the teacher repeated, obviously annoyed. Anna all the while could feel the eyes of the students peering at her, as if looking for something juicy to gossip about. "Well, Miss Arendelle, what is your answer?"

"I tripped, madame," Anna replied, feeling shy under her teacher's bright, emerald green eyes.

"Take your seat next to Mister Bjordmen," the teacher said. "Well due to Miss Arendelle's interruption, I did not introduce myself. I am Mrs. Tremaine, but you will call me madame or ma'am."

"Yes, Ma'am," the class said back.

"You will do an essay on an author with your neighbor to the right. Am I understood."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Anna's partner was a scruffy, blonde haired boy; nothing like Hans. "Hi, I'm Anna," she said trying to strike up a conversation with him.

"I'm Kristoff," he said, not even looking her in the eye.

"Well...ummm hi," Anna replied feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You just said that," Kristoff said.

"I'm getting a feeling, you're not a big fan of working with me," Anna said.

"No, it's just I'm not a big fan of working with a partner."

"You sound like my sister," Anna chuckled.

"So which author do you want to do the essay on: the Grim Brothers, Charles Perrualt, Gaston Leurox, or Victor Hugo?"

"Well, I like all of those authors, but can we do our essay on Hans Christian Anderson."

"Okay, let's meet in library after school then," Kristoff agreed.

The day past by, and soon it was lunch. "Hey, Anna," Rapunzel cried, waving to Anna in the cafeteria.

"Oh hey guys," Anna said, sitting down next to Merida.

"So we noticed you came pretty late in the school year," Merida said, biting into a greenish apple.

"It's only November," Anna said.

` "Not to pry. But what brought you to Minnesota," Rapunzel asked.

"Oh ummm. My older sister was reassigned to a college here, so she moved my entire life here."

"So I'm guessing you don't know many lads and lassies," Merida questioned.

"Not really, though I did meet this one super hot guy."

"Who," Rapunzel asked, excited.

"Hans Southren," Anna said, dreamily. Rapunzel and Merida gave each other a troubled look.

"Lassie, he be daff," Merida sighed.

"What do you guys mean," Anna asked.

"He's bad news, Anna. Don't fall for him," Rapunzel said.

"What are you talking about," Anna cried, obviously hurt.

"Oh, nothing, lass," Merida said.

"Why don't we point out some other students," Rapunzel replied, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, sure," Anna said, becoming patient.

"So that's Winter Blanchard," Rapunzel said, pointing to a freshman with short black hair with a ruby red ribbon. "Over there is Aurora Borealis," she continued pointing out an elegant girl with a long pink gown.

"That's ironic," Anna said.

"We all think that a wee bit lass," Merida said.

"Continuing on. That's Mrs. Tremaine's stepdaughter, Ashlyn Crystal," Rapunzel said, pointing at a senior in a dark blue shirt, cleaning a table. "That's Tiana Orleans; she's dating Naveen Maldonoia," she continued, pointing to another girl in a casual green dress.

"That's cool," Anna said, looking over the different teenagers.

"Can I stop, Anna. There are a lot of people and I don't think I can name them all," Rapunzel said.

"Oh, yeah sure," Anna said.

"OMG," Rapunzel said, noticing a 17-year-old who just walked in.

"What," Anna said, noticing Merida's annoyed expression.

"It's Eugene Fitzherbert," Merida said, slapping her forehead.

"He is so _CUTE_," Rapunzel whispered.

"Talk to him," Anna offered.

"I tell her that everyday, lass. She doesn't," Merida said.

"How can I even walk up to him," Rapunzel sighed.

"Right," Anna said changing the subject, "so how has everything been going for you guy?"

"Oh, my younger brothers have gotten wee bit of trouble, and my mum blames me for not the best of role models."

"And my Aunt Gothel has become a total stalker," Rapunzel said.

"You mean Madame Gothel. I have her for sixth period, in choir," Anna said.

_RING!_ "Bell, we all have to go," Rapunzel said. "Luckily, I have sixth period choir as well."

"Cool," Anna said, picking up her finished lunch.

"I'll see you in a wee bit, lassies," Merida said grabbing her finished lunch as well, and throwing it away.

Rapunzel and Anna headed to Choir 101 unaware of is there, as well.


	3. Drive Home

"Rapunzel, dear," Madame Gothel said. "Can you take your seat next to me?"

"Yes, Aunt Gothel," Rapunzel sighed under her breath.

"And who are you," she said, coldly to Anna.

"Anna Arendelle," Anna said, confidently.

"Well, 'Anna'," Madame Gothel said, staring into Anna's bright blue eyes.

"In my class we learn about everything in music, and it can only be beautiful. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Madame Gothel," Anna said.

"There's a good girl," Madame Gothel said, patting the girl's head. "Sit down."

Anna walked away, and sat next Phillip Briar. "We shall sing the aria _Gaudemous Hodie._" After Choir, Anna headed to history with Mrs. DunBrah.

"Good day," Mrs. DunBrah began. "I am Mrs. Dunbrah," she continued, with a booming yet, elegant voice.

"Hello, Mrs. DunBrah," the class repeated.

"We shall be learning of Celtic Scotland, today," Mrs. Dunbrah said, motioning toward a map of Scotland. "First, we shall learn of the four clans, that warred each other for many years." The Scottish lesson passed quickly, learning of the four sons of a king, who turned against each other, causing a great war between them.

Anna walked to the drop-off when she noticed Hans coming her way. _His coming toward me, _Anna thought to herself, then Hans stopped right in front of her. "You. Me. Date. This Saturday."

Before Anna could answer, another voice was heard. "I'm sorry, but she can't." It was Elsa, and a growling Olaf.

"Elsa," Anna said, through her teeth, but Elsa ignored her.

"She has a lot of studying to do," Elsa said, and began to speak to Anna (though continue to stare coldly at Hans). "Let's go."

When they were near their used, busted car, Anna sneered at her sister, "What the heck, Elsa!"

"He seems like a player to me," Elsa said, opening the driver seat.

"_SEEMS_," Anna cried, nearly screaming.

"Yes," she said as Olaf jumped into the back seat, and Anna in the passenger seat.

"He's a nice guy," Anna whined, as Elsa inserted the key into slot.

"What do you know about him," Elsa asked, as the car started with a clank.

"He's dreamy," Anna replied, giddily.

"And," Elsa asked.

"Ummmmm," Anna replied, realizing she knew nothing about him.

"Thought so," Elsa said, turning a curb. "So did you make any friends."

"I think so. I mean I met these two girls, named Rapunzel Corona and Merida Dunbrah, who I think are my friends."

"That's good," Elsa said, and they drove the rest of the way in silence (except Olaf's occasional bark.)

Author's Note: I am so sorry this one is so short, but the only reason this chapter exists is to show the uncomfortable position Anna and Elsa are in even if it's brief. Now here are my questions for you: What should the Elsa's university be called? Should Jack Frost join the fanfic? (finally) Should Madame (Mother) Gothel have a bigger role later on? If you want to answer leave it in the reviews, and I'll read them, and the overall average wins.

PS: DIE PRINCE HANS! I HATE HANS! DIE!


	4. Olaf's Adoption

"So, Anna," Elsa began. "I have to head back up to the college to finish the liquid nitrogen project for your high school."

"Oh, okay," Anna said, clutching Olaf's leash, as she exited the car.

"Thanks for understanding, sis," Elsa said, sheepishly. "Here's some money for pizza, if you get hungry," Elsa continued, handing her sister a twenty, and started the car.

Anna walked up the stairs with Olaf, alone. "You know, Olaf. I sometimes think she just makes up excuses, just to get away from me." She pretended that he was listening to her. "Why do I think that you ask. Well she always seems to be away at school or at work. I know she's busy, but can't she leave sometime for me?" After their "conversation", Anna grabbed her key, and turned the apartment lock, and stepped inside. Anna walked into their bedroom with Olaf jumping into his little bed, causing Anna to have another memory. Anna remembered the first day she found Olaf; it was only a year earlier (back in Maine), Anna was walking home from school, when she noticed a small white puppy, trying to eat a can."Why, hello there," Past Anna said. "Where did you come from?" She examined the puppy for tags, but there were none. "You don't have an owner. Do you, pup?" The pup whined. "I guess you could come home with me," she continued, and tried to pick up the pup, but he yelped. She jumped, but still wanted to help the pup. _He seems hungry_, Anna thought to herself, and unzipped her pink backpack. She carefully used her leftover cheese puffs to have the pup follow her. Anna continued on with the tiny pup following her, until they were side-by-side. At the time Anna and Elsa lived in an even smaller apartment with two beds in the same room as the kitchen. "My sister will be back any minute, so you'll have to be quiet," she said to Olaf.

"Anna, I'm back," Elsa said, outside. Quickly, Anna grabbed the pup, and covered him up in her blankets.

"Oh hey, Elsa," Anna said.

"What are you hiding," Elsa had asked.

"Ummm….Nothing," Anna replied.

"Why is your blanket moving," Elsa remarked back, seeing her blanket squirm.

"Ummm….My hand is in there," Anna said.

"It's right there," she said pointing to her sister's hands.

"Ummmm," Anna said, dumbfounded.

"Get up," Elsa commanded.

"No, thank you," Anna replied.

"GET up," Elsa ordered, walking over to Anna.

A little bark was heard, and the jumped right into Elsa's arms. "Great job, puppy," mumbled Anna.

"Anna," Elsa began, holding the puppy.

"Yes, Elsa," Anna replied.

"Why is there a puppy in our apartment?"

"It's a long story," Anna replied.

"I've got time," Elsa said, (still holding the puppy) sitting on her bed.

Anna told her sister the entire puppy story. "So that's why there's a puppy in our apartment. So can we keep him," Anna mused, happily.

"Anna, I don't think we can. We can barely feed ourselves; let alone another being," Elsa replied.

"I'd take care of him myself," Anna replied.

"Was he found with tags," Elsa asked.

"Nope," Anna said perking up.

"I'm not promising a thing, but if I do let you keep him; would you feed him?"

"3 meals a day," Anna replied, happily.

"Take him outside to remove waste?"

"Eew! But, yes," Anna said.

"Well, I suppose if nobody claims him, you can keep him."

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER EVER," Anna said, happily.

"I'm saying maybe." Nobody claimed the puppy.

"Alright, a name," Anna said the next day. "Hmmmm….Joan. Wait, you're a boy. Alright then, Joseph."

The pup whimpered.

"Asgard," Anna said, thinking of her Norse project.

The pup whimpered.

Anna remembered the name of a snowman she built with Elsa, as kids. "Olaf."

The pup jumped up, and licked Anna's freckled cheeks. "Olaf, it is then," she then remembered to go to the library.

"I FORGOT TO MEET KRISTOFF," current Anna cried.

Olaf perked up.

"Oh man. I was suppose to meet him after school today!" _Okay maybe if I run back to school, Kristoff might be there_, Anna thought. _Oh man, Olaf! Okay I'll bring him."_

"Come on, Olaf! Time for a walk," Anna said, grabbing his leash. She and Olaf headed out the, and ran.

Author's Note: Here is Anna's memory of Olaf's adoption. So like the other, this was to show that Anna and Elsa were great friends, until Hans came along. In my last chapter, I asked 3 questions; What should the name of Elsa's college? Should Madame (Mother) Gothel? and the final one, Should Jack Frost join the Fan Fiction? For the last one Jack Frost would NOT be at Walt Disney Academy, and he would be at Elsa's college. So sorry for the misunderstanding, and yes I am quite aware Jack Frost belongs to DreamWorks, not Disney, so again, I'm sorry. So, keep on voting.


	5. Updates for the Future

**Here are the results of one of the questions I asked in the last couple of chapters; the one about Jack Frost being in Elsa's University?**

**2 against.**

**2 maybe.**

**0 for.**

**In the end, Jack Frost will not be in the fanfic, so sorry to this who wanted him in this. Also for open polls, for the name of Elsa's college; and should Madame Gothel have a bigger role?**


	6. Meeting Kristoff

Anna and Olaf ran right down the stairs, and quickened down the stairs. They ran and raced, barely missing cars, and ducking angry pedestrians.

"There's the school," Anna called, and raced with Olaf on his leash. "

She and Olaf ran right in front of a car. "WATCH IT," the driver cried.

"Sorry," Anna shouted, reaching the edge of the street. "Hurry up, Olaf," she cried down to her pup, as they rushed to the school.

"OOF," Anna cried being knocked down.

"Sorry," a male voice said.

"Wait," she said recognizing his voice. "Kristoff?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you meet me in the library? I was waiting for an hour," Kristoff said, obviously annoyed.

"I'm really sorry Kristoff," Anna replied, "but I'm here now!"

"Okay," he replied obviously annoyed.

"I was hoping we could learn something on Hans Christian Anderson."

"I guess," Kristoff sighed, taking a biography on the author out his backpack.

"Awsome," Anna replied, as dark-clouds started appearing overhead.

"Wow! He wrote a lot of stories," Kristoff said looking down the list of books he wrote.

"Yeah, he did," Anna answered.

Kristoff checked his watch. "Great," he said,"I have to get head home."

"Oh, yeah" Anna replied, as rain began to fall.

"Maybe, we can meet at my house tomorrow," Kristoff replied.

"Alright," Anna replied.

"Here," she replied, handing her a note with his address and phone number on it.

"I better head home," Anna said.

"Ummm…..Sure," Kristoff answered.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," and they parted ways.

Anna ran back with Olaf in the bitter rain. _I guess Elsa was right_, Anna thought to herself, while trying not to slip. She and the pup were near the apartment when the sound of alarms started to blare in ears. _What's going on, _Anna thought scared. She and Olaf raced up to their apartment where some officers were standing at the doorstep, filing police report. _What happened_, Anna cried, her heart pounding on her chest.

"ELSA," she shouted, yanking on Olaf's leash. When she entered their apartment, her sister was sitting on the couch; her eyes bright red from crying.

"Anna," Elsa said, half crying, running over to hug her sister. "Where have you been," she said, hugging her sister even tighter.

"At my school," Anna said, now staring right into Elsa's blood red eyes.

"We'll talk about that later; but thank goodness you're safe," Elsa said letting go of her sister. After explaining everything to the police who came to search for Anna.

Elsa walked into their room where Anna was waiting. "Why did you go to your school," Elsa asked.

"I was there to meet my partner, Kristoff, to start on our school project," Anna said not even looking into Elsa's eyes.

"That is no excuse for leaving the house, and not leaving a note. I didn't know what had happened to you. What if you were kidnapped, or worse?"

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Anna replied.

"Sorry, won't cut it this time," Elsa replied, sternly. "So, as your punishment, you will not leave this house, except for school."

"What?! I'm suppose to meet Kristoff tomorrow to finish our project."

"I'm sorry, Anna. You'll just have to do it at school," and with that Elsa exited the room.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. Also the three questions were downsized to two. What should Elsa's college be named? And should Madame Gothel have a bigger role? I have 8 reviews, already. That's more than any other fanfic I've made so far. So thanks everyone, you all are awsome to a T.


	7. New Updates

Madame Gothel will have a bigger role.

And the final question is: What should Elsa's college be called?

And here's a taste of the next chapter:

"This is all my fault." The words rattled around in Elsa's my mind, when she went to school, after her work, and when fell to sleep.


	8. Anna's Custody Part I

_AHHHHHH! _Anna screamed to herself. _WHAT THE HECK!? I JUST WENT THERE TO START A PROJECT!_

"Anna! We're having lasagna tonight," Elsa called to her sister.

"FINE," Anna shouted from inside her bedroom.

Elsa, meanwhile, thought about the death of her parents that led to her raising her sister.

The tragedy started after a call to her parents to see her new campus.

"Hi mom," Elsa said over the phone.

"Hi Elsa. How's your new school," her mother asked.

"Fine," Elsa replied. "I was actually thinking you, dad and Anna could come and see the campus."

"Your father and I could come and see it, but Anna can't," her mom replied.

"Why," Elsa asked bewildered.

"She has a big test after her Spring Break coming up and needs to study for that," she answered.

"I see," Elsa said, saddened.

"But I guess we could drop Anna off with Cedars next door."

"Okay," Elsa answered. "Bye mom."

"Bye." At the time they never knew this was to be their last conversation ever. She sat alone in her studio apartment awaiting her parents arrival though it never came.

An hour passed, and recieaved a call from a highway officer who had just contacted their old neighbors, Kai and Gerda Cedar.

"Elsa Arendelle," the officer had said.

"Yes," she said through the phone.

"A tragedy has happened," he replied, pausing, "to...your...parents."

Elsa froze in place, growing dizzy; her sinking like rock in the _Atlantic Ocean_.

"Miss Arendelle," the officer continued.

"I'm...h-here," Elsa replied, her voice trembling. "W-w-what happened to mom and dad?"

"They," the officer paused, and a silence followed.

"They what," Elsa asked her growing heavier that should barely keep her stance.

"They….died," he replied softer.

The room began to swirl all around Elsa, and she grabbed the counter for balance."How did they die," Elsa asked, feeling sick to her stomach.

"They were killed in their car," the officer answered, quietly.

"I see," Elsa said, as her throat seemed to fall into her stomach. "Thank you." After she hung up, tears began to crawl down her pale, freckled cheeks; Elsa then grabbed her phone again and called the Cedar household.

"Hello," Gerda said, in between sobs.

"It's Elsa," she answered still crying.

"Oh, Elsa dear isn't it awful," Gerda cried.

"Yes," she replied, quietly. "May I talk to my sister?"

"Of course," Gerda replied, and called for Anna.

"Elsa," Anna said, when she was on the phone.

"It'll be alright," Elsa said, trying to sound confident for her sister.

"How will it be alright. Mommy and Daddy are DEAD," Anna screamed through the phone.

"After the storm passes, I'll come and pick you up," Elsa said. "See you in the morning, Anna."

"Bye, sis." And they hung up. _Mom and Dad are….dead,_ Elsa thought to herself as she tried to keep her balance. "Mom and Dad are….dead," she repeated out loud. "This is all my fault." The words rattled around in Elsa's my mind, when she went to school, after her work, and when fell to sleep.

Elsa awoke in purple sheets, and saw it was Saturday. She finished dressing, and headed out the doorway.

"Stupid thing," she shouted, making the car engine start with roar. The car drove out the parking lot, and on the same freeway as her parents, before their untimely demise. _Conceal don't feel. You've got to be brave, Elsa….For Anna,_ Elsa said as she exited her car, and knocked on the door.

Kai answered the door. "Oh, Elsa," he said, opening the door.

"Hello, Mr. Cedar. Is Anna ready to go," she asked.

"I think so," Kai answered. "Anna! You're sister's here!"

"Okay," Anna called from upstairs.

"Why don't you come in," Kai said, opening the door for Elsa.

"Thank you," Elsa said, following Kai inside.

"Elsa. Your sister wants to see you upstairs," Gerda said, sadly.

She walked upstairs to the guest room, where her sister sat with her suitcase of clothes. "Hey, Anna. Are you ready to go," Elsa asked. Anna turned around; her eyes were a deep red from crying, and she looked frail as if she had not eaten anything.

"Yeah," Anna replied, grabbing her pink suitcase. She and Anna, walked down the stairs, thanked the Cedars for watching Anna an extra day, and entered the used car.

"I have an idea why don't we go to McDonald's, and get some lunch," Elsa suggested.

"Okay, Elsa," Anna said, quietly. They stopped at McDonald's and pick up some cheeseburgers for lunch.

"I think I have an old black dress that might fit you, Anna," Elsa said.

"Sure. Whatever," Anna said, biting into her burger. They drove back to Elsa's apartment; "Welcome to my apartment, Anna," she said, opening the door.

"Wow, Elsa," Anna said.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch," Elsa said, pointing to her dark purple bed.

"Sure," Anna said.

"I'll go grab the black dress," Elsa said, remembering the funeral. "You can go watch something on TV."

"Alright, Elsa. Thanks." Anna then walked over to the TV and turned on SpongeBob SquarePants.

Elsa walked over to her chest, that held her clothes. After shuffling through the different pairs of purple and blue clothing, she found her old black dress.

"Catch," Elsa said playfully, throwing her dress to Anna.

"HEY," Anna called pulling the dress off her head.

"Just try it on," Elsa said, motioning toward the bathroom.

"Kay," Anna replied, walking to the bathroom. Elsa walked over to the couch, _Now what'll happen to us_, she thought.

"ELSA," Present Anna called.

"WHAT," Elsa screamed back, being shocked from the memory.

"I NEED TO USE YOUR LAPTOP," Anna replied.

"WHY," she responded.

"TO RESEARCH MY FREAKIN' PROJECT," Anna said back.

"SHUT UP! OR I CALL THE LANDLORD," the guy from downstairs screamed.

"FINE," they called together.

"AND YES you can," Elsa said quieting down.

"THAnks," Anna said, quieting down. _GRRRR, _Elsa cried to herself. _SOMETIMES I WISH ANNA WOULD JUST GROW UP!__  
><em>

Author's Note: This is part one of Anna's custody from Elsa's perspective, the next part is from Anna's. Oh before I forget! I know I asked this a lot, but What Should Elsa's College be Called?


	9. Time for A Break Update

It's StarMarioFan4, and I'm taking a break from this FanFiction. Before you freak out, no I'm not cancelling this Fanfiction I'm just hitting the pause button. The reason for why I'm hitting pause is, because I need to work on my other fanfictions. Like I still haven't finished How to Thaw the Freeze, and I cannot work on all of them at once. And I'm really truly sorry, but I will try to finish my other fanfiction before December 31st, or even sooner, so keep checking back.

_-StarMarioFan4_


	10. Anna' Custody Part I

I'm finally almost done with _How to Thaw the Freeze_ and a chapter of _The Origins of the Super Mario Bros_ which means _Walt Disney Academy_ is coming back by the end of the week. Another thing I wanted to tell you is that this fanfiction will start to come out on Sunday. I also want to ask what character (remember all the Disney characters except the talking animals will eventually be featured in this) you want to see more of? So see you then.

_-StarMarioFan4_


	11. Anna' Custody Part II

Anna walked into the living room where Elsa's computer sat on the desk, as her sister worked on dinner all the while thinking about the times when they were younger. _Sometimes I wish it could be like it was four years before. Those times we were best buddies, but now we're not_, Anna thought to herself, while looking up Hans Christian Anderson_. _She then remembered the times when Elsa fought against their aunt, Ingrid, for custody over her. "Anna, it's time to get ready" eighteen year old Elsa had said, quietly in the morning two days after their parents death.

Twelve year old Anna awoke to see her sister's face, "Morning, Elsa," Anna said, lazily. "Get ready for what?"

"For...Mom...and...Dad's….Funeral," Elsa whispered, pausing in between.

"Oh yeah," Anna replied, then got out of the bed.

"It'll be okay to cry," Elsa said.

"I know," Anna said, grabbing the dress. She then walked into the bathroom dressed and walked into the room, where Elsa was on the phone with their Aunt Ingrid talking about adult stuff. They finally stopped talking, and Elsa walked over to her and told her the date was tomorrow. The day passed quickly after and Anna, as well Elsa were both in widow's-black clothes, when they arrived at the funeral house. The funeral house had only five people in attendance: there Aunt Ingrid, Anna and her sister, and Kai and Gerda, tears the most prominent features, except for Elsa.

Everyone said a few words of remembrance for Idun and Adgar, finally it was Anna's turn. "I…," Anna began, tears breaking through her tears until she fell to her knees at the podium, and scremed. "DON'T GO! DON'T GO! STAY HERE!"

Elsa rushed forward to comfort her sister, "It'll be okay, Anna. There. There," Elsa said, trying to help her.

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD,"Anna cried.

"I'm here. I'm here," Elsa said, drying Anna's tears. Anna was able to stop screaming, and took her sister's hand over to their seats. The funeral soon came to a conclusion, the guests then left, and Anna went with Elsa.

"Hey, ummm Anna. Not to frighten you, but things are going to change," Elsa said, calmly.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT," Anna cried, angrily.

"Anna," Elsa scolded. "Don't talk like that."

"WHATEVER! YOU'RE NOT MY MOM! SO YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO," Anna cried, until she saw Elsa on the brink of tears.

"Anna, I know I'm not mom or dad. I just wanted you not to scream," Elsa said, holding back tears.

"Okay," Anna said, watching a bunch of trees past by. Anna began to pray, _Lord, please if I could have just one more day with my parents I'd be grateful Amen_, Anna thought to herself, knowing this couldn't happen. The rest of the drive was in pure, utter silence not a word from either one of them. When they arrived back at at the apartment, Elsa began to cook some canned soup, while Anna sat quietly on the sofa; it was lke with Anna for the rest of the night.

Anna woke up, to her sister talking on the phone, already dressed. "Yes, Anna and I will be at the courthouse at eleven a.m.," Elsa had said, and then hung up. "Anna please get dressed; we have to go to the court to see who'll have custody over you."

"What does that mean," Anna asked, confused wiping her face with her hand.

"You'll find out," she replied, grabbing her car keys, and Anna followed her sister, realizing; they were now alone.

Authors's Note: It's finally back, and I'll try to get it in every other Sunday. Also, after reading you suggestions, the only fair way to choose was to hold contest. In this contest the first person to figure out what Anna's going through in these subplots, as well as your reasoning for how you know, will be able to choose the name for Elsa's college. (The answer will be posted on my deviant page under starmariofan4, an in 2015). Play Fair! And see you next time.


	12. The Second Day

"Anna, the lasagna is ready," Present Elsa said to her sister.

"Yeah, yeah! I know," Anna replied, typing in some notes about Hans Christian Anderson.

"Don't snap at me young lady," Elsa said, not even turning to look at her.

"Fine," Anna said through her pale teeth, closing the program.

She stood up and walked over to the coffee table where they ate their meals, barely talking for most of the meal. "Anna," Elsa began.

"What," Anna said, keeping her eyes at her feet.

"Why do you enjoy making me look foolish," Elsa asked.

"That's not my intention," Anna replied.

Elsa sighed to herself as she continued, eating her lasagna.

Anna stared at her older sister's worry marks that etched her forehead, and the beginnings of grayed hair though she was only twenty-one years of age, she then felt guilt penetrate her heart.

"Elsa," Anna asked. "Do...Do you miss Mom and Dad?"

"Why would you ask me that," Elsa asked her voice shaky, and cold.

"It...it was just a question," Anna replied, not evening looking her in the eye.

"Well, yes," Elsa whispered, sadly.

"Right. Excuse me," Anna said, getting out of her seat. She then walked into their room as Olaf jumped from Elsa and Anna's bed. Anna then grabbed her pink nightgown walked behind the screen, changed, and went to bed.

The night passed, quickly and within what felt like seconds she was on the school bus.

"Hey, Annie," Rapunzel said, noticing her sad expression on her face. "Why so glum?"

"You wouldn't understand. You don't have siblings," Anna replied, her face in deep depression which was very unusual.

"Well, I may not have brothers or sisters," Rapunzel insisted, "but I am human, and do know human emotions."

"My own sister grounded me for doing a project," Anna said, her hands hiding her face.

"Ummmm," Rapunzel said, confused.

"Exactly," Anna replied. "Here's the school," she continued as they drove up to the school.

"Well, see ya at lunch," Merida said, as they exited the yellow school bus.

"Okay," Anna said, as she raced to Mrs. Tremaine's classroom. On the way she ran into Hans, "Oh, hi Hans. How are you," Anna said, bubbly.

"Oh, you know just chillin'," Hans replied, cooly, grabbing Anna's pale hand. She stared straight into his emerald green eyes. "So we still have that date," Hans continue stroking her pretty little cheek.

"I would have to ask my sister," she replied remembering the last encounter and how her sister didn't like him that much.

"Do you always listen to that Ice Queen," Hans insisted.

"Well, I've got to get to class," Anna said, running to class, and just barely made it. While sitting at her desk she thought about what Hans said about her sister being Ice Queen.

"Anna," Kristoff said, tapping on her shoulder.

"Huh," Anna replied snapping back to reality. "What were we talking about?"

"Hans Christian Andersen's inspiration for the Snow Queen," Kristoff replied, laying flat the book on the author.

"Right, right. Sorry," Anna said. She read the passage and it revealed the Snow Queen was based off a young woman who was shrewd and distant towards Andersen.

"I got in trouble yesterday," Anna whispered.

"What," Kristoff whispered.

"I didn't leave a note for my sister and she grounded me," she continued.

"I'm sorry," Kristoff apologized, turning away.

"It's not your fault," Anna said.

"I still am," he said. Anna stared into his eyes. They were soft, and a lightish brown, unlike Hans's deep green eyes, but hard eyes.

"Hey Kristoff," a girl with deep red hair said. "Who's your friend?"

"Ariel, this Anna," Kristoff said introducing her to the red haired girl.

"Nice to meet," Anna said, happily.

"Well, bye," Ariel replied.

_RING!_ Lunch came quickly (again). "Hey, Rapunzel. Hey, Merida," Anna said, sitting their table when suddenly a giant blob of spaghetti and meatballs landed on the back of her head.

"Wait, What," Anna said, plucking the noodles and meat from her hair.

"Anna don't look behind," Rapunzel whispered as she and Merida looked down at their food.

"Why," Anna asked.

"Them," Merida said.

"Them?"

"Yeah. Vanessa, Drizella, and Nasira," Rapunzel said.

"The Villainesses," Merida said, barely a whisper. "They are the meanest lasses in

school."

"But somehow the most popular," Rapunzel added.

"Why," Anna asked.

"Because everyone's terrified into making them popular," Rapunzel whispered through

her teeth. Suddenly, The Villainesses came walking over to their table, and Vanessa (the leader) sneered, "Oh, Punzie, let down your hair," and took Rapunzel half eaten sandwich and slathered it all over her hair while her posse snickered in delight. She then turned to Merida, and just slapped her.

"Leave My Friends Alone, You Jerkhole," Anna cried standing up her face a blood red.

The entire cafeteria gasped at Anna. "And who do you think you are for talking to me?"

"That's none of your beeswax. And stop embarrassing my friends."

"Please don't Anna," Merida pleaded, but Anna kept her eyes straight on Vanessa.

"I'm guessing your new here, so I'll forgive you, but just this once. So first of all, nobody talks back to me."

"I just did," Anna replied keeping her ground, "and because you like to embarrass everyone else so much," she continued grabbing a piece of key lime pie, "why don't you have a taste of your own medicine," and Anna smeared the pie all over Vanessa's face causing everyone to burst into laughter, and Vanessa to run away in a fit of rage with Drizella and Nasira close behind.

"You are terrible, Anna," Rapunzel said, still chuckling.

"Why you flatter me," Anna replied. They chatted for a bit until she noticed her partner Kristoff outside reading _The Steadfast Tin Soldier. _"Hey, um, Rapunzel what do you know about Kristoff Bjordman," Anna asked thinking that maybe Rapunzel would know why he was such a shut in.

"Nothing really. All I know is that he always sits under that same tree. Why did you ask about him anyway?"

"Oh he and I are working on a project, but he never tells me anything about himself," Anna said not sure herself of why she wanted to get to know him more when she had crush on Hans.

Author's Note: Okay so I finally got around to working on this after I got the Sims 3. Also me and my sister have created a YouTube Channel where we'll be posting a lot of stuff including a Sims 3 version of this Fanfiction starting out with the memories of Anna and Elsa Arendelle. I've already finished the filming for it now I just need to work on the editing.


	13. A Day in the Life of Elsa Arendelle

Elsa awoke at six in the morning, and the sun hasn't even risen. She grabbed her purple, wool covers and threw them over, and stretched out her weary arms. _Up and at it, Elsa_, she told herself, as she pressed her feet against the hardwood floor. Elsa quickly grabbed her blue robe and walked over to her closet, grabbed her day clothes, and walked behind the dressing screen. It was off with her blue snowflake pajamas her aunt sent her for Christmas, and on with her blackish-blue denim pants, a plain light blue turtleneck, and a purple vest with yellow. Walking out from the screen, she saw her younger sister still fast asleep, and decided to give her a few more minutes to sleep, and continued to the living/dining room. Placing a finger on the coffee machine, she made herself creamy roast, and sat at the coffee table. While drinking her cup of morning joe, she thought about the confrontation between her and Anna. _Well she did sneak out of the house, but maybe I was being a little extreme by calling the police, but she did have a phone so why didn't she at least leave a message,_ _then leave me to be scared for my life_, she got lost in her thoughts, when she noticed the clock and raced out to her car. The car buzzed harshly, as she looked over the road thinking about what her day has in store for her, when her phone when began ringing; it was her science partner, Belle.

"Hey, Belle," Elsa said, over the bluetooth.

"We've got a problem," Belle told her, "with the nitrogen.""

"Just handle it, Belle. You know I have a younger sister to take care of it," Elsa replied, furiously.

"I know. I know, but hurry," Belle pleaded. Elsa hanged up on Belle and continue onwards to her photography job at the newspaper company called _**News for Brooke**_, and she couldn't help, but think about the nitrogen for the high school's visit to her college, and what might be it's problem, which could be very dangerous if it goes unattended for so long. She shook her head, as she continued towards, the newspaper company.

Soon she arrived at the building, where even from the outside you could hear the newspapers being made in the basement. She raced into her cubicle, and filed through her recently taken photographs, when her partner Ralph came up to her. Ralph was older than her with messy brown hair, and often wears red.

"Elsa the boss lady wants to see you," Ralph told her. Elsa looked up at him, and knew this couldn't be good news. Reluctantly, she got out of her seat, and walked over to Ms. Queen's office. Elsa knocked, carefully, on her door, and she heard her voice for Elsa to come in. She walked carefully into Ms. Queen's office for Ms. Queen had a reputation for calling in her employees just to fire them. Elsa stood trembling in the doorway, as Ms. Queen sat at her desk filing the latest editorials.

For what seemed like years to Elsa, Ms Queen said in a hard voice, "You may sit, Ms. Arendelle," and quickly in an attempt to not make Ms. Queen, she quickly sat in black chair with purple lining, and stared down into at her dark denim pants. Ms. Queen looked into Elsa's eyes with a stare so cruel it would make a murderer quake and shake in his boots. "Ms. Arendelle as you know there have been some budget cuts this year with the new president and all, so-" Ms Queen began while Elsa thought _Here it comes, she's gonna fire me,_ "I want you take over Ralph's position as a writer, as well as your photography duties."

"What?" Elsa asked, genuinely confused because she's seen countless coworkers been fired by Ms. Queen.

"Ralph has taken the new position of the game critic, so I'm down one writer, and you have been his partner, so you will be the new column writer."

"Oh, of course, Ms. Queen," Elsa said, happily, but settled down, and said professionally, "I mean... Thank you, Ms. Queen, I promise I will do my best with both this honor and opportunity I have been given."

"I hope so," Ms. Queen told her, then motioning for her to leave. Elsa left the chair she was sitting in, and exited the room. She couldn't believe what just happened, and headed back to her desk, when her phone began to ring and on the other end was Anna's principal.

"Is this Elsa Arendelle, and the legal guardian of Anna Arendelle?" Principal Frollo said, coldly from the other end of the line.

"What did Anna do?" Elsa replied, slapping her face.

"She is here with me in the office and you need to talk to her, and maybe she'll tell you," the principal said.

Anna was put on the phone, and said in a very timid, which was very unusual for her, "Hi sis."

"Don't try to get around the question I'm about ask you," Elsa replied, in a very stressed tone. "Why are you in the principal's office?"

"I may or may not have gotten into a fight with another student," Anna asked, trying to sound calm.

"Anna this is only your second day, and already you've gotten yourself into trouble," Elsa said, tensed and pressed her fingers against her forehead.

"She was attacking my friends, and I just wanted give her taste of her own medicine."

Elsa sighed deeply, before saying, "Anna then why didn't you just get a teacher or something?"

"I-I don't know," Anna replied, her voice starting to stammer.

"Well, I guess you grounded for two extra weeks, and you are not allowed to use my computer unless for school purposes," Elsa replied to her sister before hanging up.


End file.
